Nero
by Aroisou
Summary: Fay y Yui han perdido todo .. Kurogane no sabe lo que es amar ..Las vidas se entrecruzan , los destinos se unen ..


**Konochiwa,** mis queridos lectores siento haberme demorado tanto tiempo en volver con las actualizaciones, pero esta vez vuelvo con buenas noticias, traigo conmigo las actualizaciones de mis previos fanfictions y nuevas historias como está a la cual eh decidido llamar **'Nero''**

( negro) La historia cuenta la vida de nuestro querido Fay (personaje original de TRC) y su encuentro con Kurogane ( kurofay )además de su lucha por llevar una vida alejada de todos POR CIERTO contiene un par de personajes míos y algo de Fay/Yui pero solo en el primer capítulo :D . Espero la disfruten y por favor los reviews son bienvenidos

**Introducción**

Esta historia se basa en las desventuras de Fay y principalmente en sus mentiras el es un joven de apenas 17 años quien tiene una vida complicada sin una familia o amigos a quien acudir ,con una dura infancia de por medio que marca permanente su vida , también enfrenta a problemas cotidianos con quien se atreva a acercársele lo suficiente para descubrir los misterios detrás de su fachada y desenmascarar su verdadero nombre y personalidad.

**Capitulo 1: Vidas indescifrables**

Shiori caminaba lentamente hacia su casa como todas las tardes después de la escuela, faltando veinte pasos para llegar, escucha un sonido un fuerte ''thud '' al girar su mirada se encuentra con oscuridad y un viento helado ,un frio recorrió todo su ser - Esto no puede ser bueno-pensó pero que podrá ser de donde proviene ,quizás debería solo mirar .La curiosidad por lo desconocido le hizo acercarse hacia el oscuro callejón muy tenebroso entre dos edificios abandonados cerca do un lote vacio que hasta ahora no se había percatado que existía, camino dos pasos y poco a poco se acercaba .

Lentamente se acerca a la oscuridad- QUE PODRA SER ? se preguntaba ,se acerca poco a poco cuando de repente escucha : SHIORI ,SHIORI YAMASHITA eres tu ? que haces aquí? Da un salto con mucho susto y asombro reconoce aquella voz

-OH? Tatsukishi ah – No sabía que estabas allí -es que me pareció escuchar un sonido lo siento , es algo inusual escuchar estruendos en este lugar ya que este lote esta abandonado y además este callejón esta vacio

-Miau miau miauuu - dentro del callejón oscuro sale un gatito callejero , muy pequeño de color gris con unos ojos verdes muy brillantes ,les miro a ambos y se aleja .

-Hmm – suspiro – ah – supongo que no era más que un gatito asustado dice .Tatsukishi Chan compañero y mejor amigo de Shiori había visto a Shiori alejarse de la escuela y le siguió por si acaso necesitara su ayuda eran amigos de la infancia después de todo .

- Este lugar se ve muy peligroso, creo que deberías ser más cuidadosa porque podrías encontrarte con algún ladrón asesino, pervertido etc. .Tatsukishi seguía pensando muchas otras razones para mencionar pero se detuvo .

Ah – No digas eso –BASTA-Eso que dices me aterra pero es cierto.

-Si quieres te acompaño a casa – dice Tatsukishi muy calmado –Seguro contesta Shiori

Ambos chicos se alejan del callejón oscuro sin percatarse de que en el interior de la penumbra del callejón entre toda esos cartones y contenedores de basura habita un joven con una desdichada vida .

-Mokona –Mokona –Estas allí –La voz del joven era casi un susurro –Creo que tendré que levantarme –pensó el joven, llevaba días sin comer ,sosteniéndose de las paredes se levanta

Al tratar de caminar las piernas le traicionan por la falta de alimento sus rodillas tiemblan pero avanza un poco más , pero está demasiado oscuro tropieza con algunas cajas y cae

El impacto es muy fuerte para su frágil cuerpo mas no era la primera vez que se caía dentro del callejón había tratado de salir a buscar alimento antes pero al no tener éxito en los refugios de la ciudad se resignaba a comer lo que se encontraba en los tachos de las casas del vecindario

En la noche a las 8: 30 PM justo antes de que el recolector pasara por el vecindario el se disponía a buscar entre aquellos contenedores algo que le pueda servir, pero no estaba solo.

También tenía a su hermano gemelo Fay y un compañero en aquella desgracia tenia a Mokona un gatito que al igual que el compartía un destino que el consideraba muy cruel , pero ambos habían decidido pelear hasta al final al menos Mokona lo intentaba ,porque cada día al final de la noche se aventuraba

Saltando en los techos entrando muy sigilosamente a las casas por la parte de atrás o por alguna ventana abierta en busca de alimento, su táctica daba mucho resultado siempre lograba llevarse consigo algo que definitivamente les iba a ayudar a calmar el hambre que sentían

El joven pensaba una y otra vez como un gatito tan pequeño lograba tal traer algo y el que era un humano apenas podía sentarse en la oscuridad que el envolvía .Quizás este gatito había sido humano en alguna de sus vidas anteriores pensó .

Yui – Yui-Yuuuuuii Hermanito estas allí se acercaba un joven idéntico al joven del callejón tenia los mismos ojos y cabello la única diferencia era que este no se había dado por vencido

Trabajaba en un restaurant de lavaplatos como hermano mayor sentía que era su culpa que ambos por falta de dinero no pudieran alquilar un pieza para vivir como cualquier ser humano .No era bien pagado le daban algo de de las sobras de la noche anterior y a cambio tenía que lavar los platos .Habían cambiado de ciudad muchas veces huyendo de su pasado de las desgracias y las maldiciones que supuestamente tenían como marca de nacimiento según sus padres y los habitantes de celes su ciudad natal

Fay – Fay eres tu nisan cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me dejes solo tu no estabas y Mokona se marcho- tu sabes que no ganas nada yendo a ese lugar

Yui – my pequeño hermano saldremos de aquí ya lo veras Solo ten fe y además me tengo que ir porque no podemos depender de nuestra mascota para comer

Fay – No digas eso tu sabes que no tenemos a donde ir – Ya tratamos de conseguir un trabajo y tratamos de pedir ayuda pero todos nos dieron la espalda

Prefiero morirme de hambre aquí que salir y que todos nos maldigan por ser gemelos de mala suerte o peor encontrarnos con Ashura quien juro vengarse de nosotros por haber huido de su casa

-Yui. Yui mi hermanito -decía mientras tosía un poco -apenas puedo verte en esta oscuridad creo que esto te afecto mas a ti que a mí Lo siento mucho Yui– dicho esto Fay se acerca a su hermano para abrazarle que al igual que el parecía un esqueleto ambulante sus ropas estaban muy deterioradas con hoyos en algunos lugares sus cabellos pasaron de ser rubio a castaños oscuro por la suciedad que estaban expuestos ambos tenían asma y una tos que se negaba a desaparecer definitivamente necesitaban ser atendidos por un medico

Fay- faaay –repetía Yui – dime contesta el mayor – prométeme que mañana no te irás ya-está bien- contesto Fay a Yui

Fay y Yui tenían quince años eran hermanos gemelos idénticos en todos los sentidos tanto físico como mental pero no emocional ya que Fay era mayor solo por tres minutos pero se comportaba y pensaba como un joven de más edad siempre positivo fuerte ,alegre frente a todo

El estaba muy enfermo no le había dicho a su hermano que su asma había empeorado y que se sentía muy pero muy mal

Mientras que Yui con tres minutos menor era muy pesimista con respecto a todo era muy serio

Y era mucho más sensible que Fay le afectaban más las desgracias por la que pasaban

Miau – los maullidos de Mokona los interrumpieron – el pequeño había logrado su cometido una vez más – esta vez había traído consigo una funda con cuatro presas de pollo cocinado lo mejor de aquella semana en la cual solo había podido lograr algo de pan y unas sobras de pavo que no les habían alcanzado para los tres .Pero el alimento de hoy de seguro les ayudaría a aplacar un poco su hambre

-Se voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el pequeño Mokona –vaya vaya –mira eso nuestro pequeño amigo nos ha salvado una vez más decía Fay dedicando una de sus sonrisas muy amplias a su querido hermano

Esa noche comieron la comida que Mokona había traído hasta el último bocado muy agradecidos con su pequeño amigo se fueron a dormir sin antes no crear un fortaleza con todos los contenedores de basura

Creando una barrera fuerte para que nadie les descubriera por suerte nadie pasaba por esa calle no habían negocios ni escuelas cerca por lo que ladrones y demás estaban en el casco comercial de la ciudad

Yui –Yui –llamaba Fay a su hermano –dime decía el más joven –Hmm sabes que tuve un sueño anoche soñé que ibas a salir de aquí que una persona muy buena te iba a salvar de esto y que aquella persona era el ser destinado para ti que sus almas habían estado conectadas desde siempre de épocas y mundos anteriores al terminar lo dicho Fay se voltea a Yui y le sonríe lo mejor que puede sosteniendo su mano a su mejilla –

Fay – como dices esas cosas –Hmm hermanito a veces pienso que eres algo extraño –

Un sueño dices entonces no hay posibilidad que pase sabes. Dijo Yui quien había perdido hace mucho la fe en todo pero tenía la ligera certeza que las palabras de su nissan le calmaban y le llenaban de una pequeña esperanza.

Sabes trata de dormir un poco –dicho esto se volteo para poder olvidar las palabras que su hermano le acababa de decir.

Los hermanos durmieron abrazados solo tenían la mitad de una sabana para compartir ,Fay que era el mayor ,siempre le cedía a su pequeño Yui todo comida , abrigo etc. Mokona les quería mucho ellos le encontraron al llegar a esa ciudad un par de meses atrás

Eso es todo por ahora ..


End file.
